


Kiyoko's Birthday

by forlornfortuity



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 18:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10169267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forlornfortuity/pseuds/forlornfortuity
Summary: A short story for Kiyoko’s birthday. Arima is featured here, because I’m the designated Arima/Aura writer around these parts. This is mostly fluffy, which isn’t my forte, but I tried.





	

Partially open window curtains allow luminescent rays of argent light to pour through. The full moon is not alone; accompanied by many scintillating stars that embellish a dusky sky. While others could appreciate this panorama outdoors, two figures stood within the confines of a small, but never vacuous home. There was nothing wrong with devoting the remainder of the night indoors. A certain individual preferred spending time alone with his most beloved partner away from prying eyes, and she felt no different.

“I have a surprise for you.” Arima still held the slender box behind his back unwilling to reveal what exactly it was. Aura was curious, but doesn’t fancy the idea of inquiring or trying to guess. It was almost baffling how quickly time elapsed and that her birthday was slowly coming to an end. That wasn’t to say the day wasn’t marvelous. She and Arima had an extravagant dinner together earlier on; a permanently precious memory to lock away in the recesses of her mind. An endearing image that was embedded from the event was Kishou with several crumbs along the bottommost corner of his lip. Foolish, wasn’t it? Yet, the fact he thought he hadn’t missed that particular corner and Kiyoko had to wipe it off for him was the most delightful impression he had made in some time.

Though often unintentional, Arima possessed a bizarre charm that made him incredibly lovable. “Oh? Well then, let’s see what you have in store for me?” There’s a hint of warmth in her playful taunt that makes it difficult for him not to smile. A rare chuckle slips out of him soon after and he only instructs her carefully. “Close your eyes.”

At first, she’s a little suspicious of what he was contemplating. Nevertheless, lids fall shut and he moves behind her. Removing the gift from its box was simplistic enough, his hands shift to her neck, looping a necklace around it. His fingers linger near her pulse as he leans in towards her ear to susurrate. “It suits you wonderfully.” His voice is as soft and low as seraphim serenely singing hymns of praise. “Does it now?” Kishou only blinks, unsure of what to make of her response. “If you’d like, you can see for yourself in the mirror. I’ll accompany you.”

This was all working out perfectly, as he had planned. Gently, his hand reaches for her own, leading her to the bathroom. While, she was preoccupied with minor tasks, he seized the opportunity to prepare an elaborate bath for them. The last time he and Kiyoko had shared one was long ago and he missed the feeling of their bodies pressed together as his strain completely washed away. It would do them both good to be alleviated from the malaise that stress had plagued them with.

Upon arrival, Aura only casts a nonplussed look at Arima. “What’s the meaning of this? I suspect it’s another part of your surprise?” Her eyes have narrowed in remonstration of the infantile gesture. It was not often that indulgences like these were available, but even she thinks it a bit strange of him. “There’s no better way to finish the night. Will you get in with me?” Part of her is uncertain of whether to feel embarrassed or amused by the offer, but she nonetheless silently accepts. Undoubtedly, there was no greater gift or joy than having her cherished beau at her side. Notably a tease, she decides to goad him on with a flirtatious quip. “If you undress me first, I’ll be glad to join you.”

No further encouragement was required as he steps forward and his hands drifted to her back. His fingers adeptly catch a hold of the zipper of her dress, sliding it down to the base, revealing an expanse of skin. Not one to idly stand by, she deftly undoes the buttons of his shirt; unveiling his broad and chiseled chest. Easing out of the article of apparel, he aids in the complete removal of her dress. She’s left in only her undergarments, but it doesn’t stop her from undoing his belt. What shocks him is the slight chuckle he hears. “What’s so risible?” It’s a little difficult to vocalize it, but she does. “You had such a determined look on your face. It was adorable.” He was unaware of the change in facial expression, but felt a degree of abashment for it; face glowing pink.

Using the pads of her thumbs, she gently rubs at the color that has now filled the hollow of his cheeks. Minuscule as it may be, there’s a smile on his face; he was gratified to finally be able to have some intimacy with his lover. After a bit of fumbling, clothing is now littered across the bathroom floor. Arima’s body takes up a majority of the enclosure of the sudsy bath, as Aura is sitting between his legs. Redolent scent doesn’t escape her, as she came to the realization he had selected her favorite; lavender and honey. The two scrub at each other’s bodies; a mutual practice that was enjoyable for them both. Turning, she presses her lips against his softly, as a soundless expression of her gratitude. Contentedly, he kisses back, arms encompassing around her frame; pulling her close against him.

While cleansed, there was no hurry to leave the bathtub. Kishou pulls Kiyoko closer onto his lap; his fingers caressing the necklace he gave her. She shoves him moderately, so his back is against the tub before she pressed her breasts onto his chest. He offers her a cruel smirk, one hand slithering to the small of her back; digits sampling the curve of her spine. His experimentation doesn’t culminate, as he leans in to nip at her neck; softly suckling at the derma. A shaky sigh resonates from her larynx and his lips only teeter to assail other parts; especially her shoulder and collarbone.

Gripping his shoulders, she pushes him back a tad; and he only stares into the irises of her eyes which dilate as she speaks. “Thank you for everything, but nothing makes me happier than being with you.” Those words were sufficient enough to make a blush creep onto his pallid features. “I’m just glad that I have you to myself now.” It’s an honest answer, and she beams at him. “Don’t be absurd, you’ll always have me.” With a sudden splash that knocks over some of the soapy water out of the tub, he’s pulled her down against him in an embrace.

Bewildering as the action may be, she doesn’t hesitate to scold him but lightly. “Look at the mess you’ve made…” He only squeezes tighter. “It hardly matters.” Affectionately she laughs, and he’s thunderstruck by how euphonically divine it sounds. “Right. I think it’s time for us to retire to our quarters.” Without much warning, he lifts her up in his arms and she clings onto him for support. “It’s slippery, don’t be so reckless.” A trace of a grin is present on his mien and his inflection is assuring. “I won’t.” Trusting him, both manage to get out unscathed finishing some preparations before heading to their shared room in only their bathrobes. Yet, there was no intention to rest at all, at least not so soon; as the night was still young.

He cups the side of her face, thumb gently stroking the mole below her lip in admiration of the sculpt of her mouth. For some reason, she’s also ogling his and how delicate yet entrancing it is. Her fingers faintly trace the mold of his labial; he kisses them. Disappointed with the deed, she roughly yanks him down by his robe, her lush lips upon his own. Arima can’t put up much resistance to her feminine force, as she penetrates his defenses. Piquancy doesn’t elude him and for a moment he’s thoroughly lost into the osculate. By the time the kiss is broken, he has a disoriented look about him. Aura confidently simpers at him. “If you were going to hesitate to give me my true gift, I’ll simply claim it myself.”

He had nearly forgotten her displays of control and assertion. This was a mental note worth keeping about why he was fascinated with Kiyoko and how she’d continue to amaze him in days to come. She felt similarly about him; Kishou was full of wonder and to be able to continue experiencing this was the optimal benefaction one could ever hope to dream of.


End file.
